Can I Have This Dance?
by PhoenixO'Neil09
Summary: The competition for him is over but life is only just beginning for them. A Final dance, a first dance and a shot at forever. Chris/Steph One Shot


AN: The song to go with this one-shot is 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3. A little ranking in the cheese factor but it's been in my head for a while. I do hope you enjoy my reemergence into the Smoochy world.

* * *

><p>Quiet. At last…<p>

He'd miss this, the weekly grind of having to learn a new routine every week. Cheryl, as much as he loved her tenacity, she wouldn't be barking orders at him anymore. And now he'd get to go home, hug his kids and be with them.

Chris Jericho could take a break from being Chris Jericho and be Chris Irvine for the first time in weeks. He could rest on the showmanship until he had to go back on tour with Fozzy that is. But just to be with his kids that was one of the most important things on his mind.

He sat on the stairs overlooking the empty dance floor in the now empty soundstage. It was bittersweet. No one could have ever predicted a wrestler, a male wrestler to be graceful on the dance floor but he gave it the ole college try. No one was upset about him not making it farther, in fact they were rather impressed by everything he was accomplishing and actually the guts to really do it. For that he was more than happy about because all those people that talked shit supported him in the end. He loved making people eat crow….kinda.

He stood up and walked out into the middle of the dance floor just taking in for what will be the last time until the finals when they all return as tradition holds for the show. But just now, Chris Irvine was ready to be normal, for a little while.

"I must say Jericho that was a hell of a ride." a voice rang out from the dark.

Chris turned on his heels to the direction of the voice and stared into the dark with a raised brow and his lip curled in a slight smirk. "That it was Mrs. Irvine."

"I can never surprise you anymore can I?" rang out once again along with a resounding clicking of heels, "And I'm not your wife…"

"Not yet…" Chris' smirk grew even wider as he walked over to the edge and brought out his hand and helped a tall brunette step onto the semi-lit floor. "You look gorgeous"

"And you are back in street clothes, which I totally find no fair" she said with teasing tone.

"Well I had to do Jimmy Kimmel…and this isn't street, this is Jericho and bedazzled and why were you hiding in the shadows?"

"Something I'm use too…" and the sadness in her voice shown.

"I hate hiding this, I hate not telling the world that I'm marrying you. I hate that she got center stage while you had to hide in the back. I'm so sorry Steph."

"Chris…"

"No babe, seriously. This pretending shit needs to come to an end and we need to be selfish for us and for the kids. For years we've done this pretending, this act. I can't…not anymore."

Steph took a deep breath and smiled the softest smile, "I love you Chris. And you are completely insane."

"Insanely in love with you."

And with that Stephanie pulled Chris in and they share a kiss. Then there was a loud click and the whole floor goes dark.

"What the…" Steph said

"HEY, THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE HERE!" Chris yelled out in the dark.

"Ow Chris my foot"

"Sorry princess. COME ON I KNOW YOU ARE THERE TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON PLEASE!"

Another loud click but this time it was more mood lighting with rotating lights along the floor. The couple look around to see if they can see who is messing with the lights and from behind the stage walks out another female figure.

"I thought I might help the mood a bit" Cheryl said smiling from the shadows.

Chris and Steph stood shocked. How could have she known.

"Don't act surprised Chris, I knew the minute I heard the way you talked about her. Stephanie, this man loves you. I think his last dance on this floor should be yours. I even took the honor of picking out the song, and albeit may be a little cheesy, I think it fits the rest of your lives together." Cheryl then turned on her heels and walked away "Last one out turns out the lights"

And with that Steph and Chris were left alone facing one another and the music began to play.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
><em>Pull me close and take one step<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes locked on mine,<em>  
><em>And let the music be your guide.<em>

Without even knowing it, lost in each other's loving stars they began dancing, just swaying at first but still lost in each other and lost in the song.

_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_  
><em>We'll keep dancing wherever we go next<em>

And with a swift motion that he had learned over and over from his former dance partner, Chris wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist and took her hand and began to lead her in a simple waltz.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
><em>And every turn will be safe with me<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you threw it all<em>

_Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_  
><em>'Cause my heart is wherever you are<em>

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
><em>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<em>  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour<em>  
><em>What we have is worth fighting for<em>  
><em>You know I believe, that we were meant to be<em>

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_  
><em>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<em>  
><em>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

And when the song came to an end, after being all around the floor Stephanie and Chris stopped and just looked at one another in silence...wonderful silence.

"Where did that come from?" Steph spoke up first.

"I have no idea but that was I think the first time we have ever danced," Chris said almost breathless. "I don't know how Cheryl knew, but I'm glad she made my final dance with you. But this isn't my final dance with you, not it I have anything to say about it. I want you to marry me now. I want us to really truly be together."

"Chris..."

"I know your divorce just became final not more than a month ago. But we have waited long enough, the kids, our kids have waited long enough. I'm done pretending that you belonged to someone else. No more hiding for you or for me."

Stephanie tilted her head down and Chris thought that she was just going to avoid the whole conversation. That was the end of that for him. One thing he knew about Stephanie Marie McMahon, she didn't like to be pushed, so if she wouldn't answer him, he'd wait. Hell he'd wait forever if he had too, he had already waited all these years for her to finally be his, what's a few more years?

"Steph, I don't want to push you. I'm not giving you an ultimatum but I hate knowing how much it killed you to not be with the man you truly loved and stuck with a man that you barely tolerated. This is a way for us to just finally begin our life together finally. I don't want a final dance with you for a long long time. I want to always be able to dance with you."

Steph couldn't help but smile, a man that finally loved her for her and all her silly quirks and returned the love she gave him. Nothing in her dreams could have ever gave her this but then again Chris was beyond the man of her dreams.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked with almost a hopeful tone.

"I'm thinking...how long it takes to get to Vegas?"

And with that Chris didn't even answer her, he picked her up by the waist, laid on the biggest kiss and spun around with his lady love...

Forever dancing

Forever in love


End file.
